Una duda, una respuesta
by Halane
Summary: Luffy tiene una gran pregunta que necesita respuesta... ¿Conseguirá resolverla? LxN


Luffy miró a su alrededor con la mirada algo perdida. Había estado pensando, y de repente había salido de su ensimismamiento. Buscó alguien a quien hacer la pregunta que tenía en mente… Y sus ojos encontraron a la persona perfecta. Bueno, quizás no era el más adecuado para responder, pero al menos era de confianza, y no le mentiría: si no sabía la respuesta, no diría nada.

- Hey, Zoro.- el aludido gruñó, dándole a entender que lo escuchaba, mientras seguía contando en bajo cuántos levantamientos de pesas llevaba. Luffy se cercioró de que no había nadie más cerca y entonces hizo su pregunta.- ¿Qué haces cuando crees que te gusta alguien?

- ¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió su amigo, estupefacto.

- Eso… Ya sabes, cuando te parece que te gusta una chica, pero no estás seguro… ¿Cómo haces para saber si de verdad te gusta?

Ahora sí que tuvo que dejar sus pesas… Era una pregunta algo complicada, no cabía duda, sobre todo si la chica en cuestión era del barco: no imaginaba a ninguna de las dos saliendo con su dulce capitán… Aunque le parecía fácil adivinar cuál de ellas ocupaba el corazón del chico de goma. Se sentó en el suelo junto a Luffy.

- ¿Nami?- preguntó, mirando al cielo, con su media sonrisa burlesca.

- Sí.- respondió Luffy, que nunca se sentía ofendido por esos gestos despectivos. Sabía que, cuando iban dirigidos a él, en realidad eran una demostración de simpatía por parte de Zoro.

- Mmm.

- ¿Cómo puedo saber si de verdad me gusta?- repitió Luffy, mirándolo fijamente.

- Eso no es algo que suela preguntarse. No hay nada que hacer, sólo pensar.

- ¿Pensar? Jooo…- la voz del moreno sonó resignada.- ¿Seguro que no hay una manera más rápida?- sus enormes ojos brillaron esperanzados, como los de un perrito ante un hueso enorme.

- Seguro. A no ser que quieras besarla y ver qué sientes.- Zoro se rió de su propia broma, y Luffy lo secundó.

* * *

Era casi la hora de comer. Zoro estaba otra vez sentado en el mismo lugar en el que había hablado con Luffy, pero durmiendo contra la pared. De repente abrió los ojos y pegó un alarido.

- ¡Bájate, idiota!- gritó.

Luffy se había sentado encima de él para despertarlo, y lo había conseguido. Ya iba a pegarle cuando el moreno habló.

- ¡Lo he hecho!- exclamó, con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué has hecho qué?- preguntó el espadachín, que casi temía la respuesta. Cualquiera sabía qué había hecho… Con Luffy cada día traía una nueva sorpresa.

- La he besado.- su risa resonó en los oídos del peliverde.

- ¿QUÉ!

- Fue lo que me dijiste.- replicó Luffy, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado como un pajarito, con la confusión reflejada en la mirada.

Zoro se golpeó la frente, pero después decidió que al menos tenía que hablar con su inocente amigo. Se sentó y lo invitó a hacer lo mismo con un gesto.

- ¿Y qué tal?- preguntó, sonriéndole todo lo cariñosamente que era capaz.

- Oh, bueno… Te lo contaré. Verás…

* * *

Luffy se despertó temprano esa mañana, tres días después de su conversación con Zoro. Había decidido que esa broma del espadachín era justo la solución que quería… Salió silenciosamente de la habitación después de ponerse sus sandalias y su sombrero.

Desde la puerta vio a Nami. Le tocaba a ella vigilar el mar esa noche, y no cabía duda de que lo hacía muy a gusto. Estaba apoyada en la proa del barco, con su pelo ondeando al viento, una minifalda y una camiseta de tirantes cubriéndola. Luffy permaneció donde estaba, mirándola, disfrutando de sentir lo feliz que estaba su amiga. Pero recordó su objetivo: descubrir lo que sentía por ella. Estiró su brazo derecho y, enganchándolo en un punto cercano a Nami, se impulsó.

- ¡Woooop!- al llegar y sentarse sujetó su sombrero, para que no cayera.- ¿Qué haces?

"Ya estamos…"pensó la pelirroja, pero le respondió amablemente.

- Miro las olas. Son bonitas¿verdad?

- Aham.- asintió Luffy, fijando su vista en el movimiento del mar. Sí, sí que eran hermosas las olas… Libres, variables, ssaldas. El mar no era quizás lo que más amaba, pero sí que era importante para él. El joven capitán pudo sentir tranquilidad dentro de sí mismo cuando vio el rítmico movimiento del agua, como si fuera una parte de él.

Nami lo miró, y comprendió que nunca llegaría a entender lo que Luffy sentía al mirar las olas. Supo que veía más que ella, o al menos que daba esa impresión.

- Nami…

- ¿Qué?- la navegante se giró, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Luffy.

- Tengo que hacer una cosa.- Luffy se movió para quedar sentado justo frente a ella.

- ¿Qué?- repitió Nami, mirándolo con curiosidad. Qué raro estaba, con esa expresión seria y apacible.

- Esto.- antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se encontró con que Luffy la había cogido por los hombros y le había plantado un beso. Un beso dulce, pero con sabor salado… Suave, tierno, protector… Nami siguió el beso, y Luffy sintió que todo su mundo estaba en ella, en cómo se sentía, en que cumpliera su sueño, en que fuera feliz y tuviera todo lo que deseara, en que estuviera segura… Los brazos de Nami rodeaban su cabeza, y sus suaves y delgados dedos le mecían los cabellos azabache con cariño. Luffy era incapaz de controlar sus propias manos, que simplemente apretaban los hombros de la pelirroja con su típica dulzura. Se separaron. Nami se sorprendió de lo que acababa de hacer ella más que de lo que acababa de hacer Luffy y, avergonzada, miró al mar, con los ojos brillando en una extraña mezcla de alegría, vergüenza, miedo y nervios.

- Sí, definitivamente me gustas.- exclamó Luffy, feliz de haberse quitado de encima la duda que tanto lo atormentaba.

La pelirroja lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas encendidas. Luffy se levantó, y empezó a marcharse.

- ¡Eh, Luffy!

- ¿Sí?- replicó él, mirándola por encima del hombro.

- Ni una palabra de esto¿vale? Como digas algo, te voy a romper por muy de goma que seas.

La risa infantil e inocente de Luffy se fundió con el sonido de las olas que rompían contra el barco, y le sonaron a Nami como la más bella música. Ensanchó su sonrisa.

- Como quieras… ¡Aunque deberías estar orgullosa, porque vas a ser la próxima reina de los piratas!- exclamó alegremente.

* * *

N/A: Hi! Otro Oneshoot XDD (sk enganchan… P). Tranquilos, no abandoné Al vaivén de las olas… Estoy en ello XDDD Pero decidí que un pequeño desansito de quince minutos para escribir un Oneshoot de estos dos valía la pena… ¿Por qué no? P P. Tenía la idea en la cabeza desde ayer… Espero que os guste, porque la verdad es que a mí me parecen una de las parejas más difíciles de escribir oO es que Nami llega a ser tan borde y Luffy tan inocentón que no sé… Es difícil imaginar a uno de los dos dando el primer paso XDD Ahora espero lograr que me salga en el otro fic jajaja P ¡Dejadme reviews, pleaseeee! D

Kss!


End file.
